User blog:Jackythejack/Kill la Kill User Tourney: Naturals Election (Sign up Blog)
The sun shines brightly down on you as the imposing structure of Honnouji Academy towers over you. It was a cloudy day, where the sky was seemingly nothing but grey, except for one ray of sunlight which pierces through, which would aim towards the very top of the academy, where the leader Satsuki Kiryuin stood, the ray of light illuminating her like a special one, chosen from God himself to enlighten the peasants. Unfortunately, for some, Satsuki can be the absolute devil. She slammed her sword, Bakuzan, on the ground below her with enough force for the bang to be heard over the entire crowd of waiting students. They were all gathered outside, alongside you. Satsuki had called all of you out here, but you were not sure why. "Listen here, you pigs in human clothing!" She began, berating you all as always. It was something you got used to in Honnouji. Refuse the system and you'll be an outcast and expelled, or worse... "Today is going to be marking the day of something new. A new program brought to the course of Honnouji Academy!" There was a quiet murmur amongst the crowd around you, curious minds speaking for a moment before their voices were extinguished just as suddenly as they were ignited. Kiryuin continued. "It is an annual event called the Naturals Election!" Again, confused and interested glanced were shared amongst the students, from the Two Stars all the way to the No Stars. "Over the course of the next seven days, you will be fighting in a free for all amongst your fellow students! There will be no prohibited actions, nothing is off limits. I want you to fight your fellow man and overcome them in battle! At the end of the seven days, we will be having a Sudden Death Runoff Election, but only those who are still able to fight will be able to pass to the next round! If you are defeated in battle, you are eliminated from the Naturals Election!" There was another murmur amongst the crowd, and you could practically hear all the gears turning in each individual's head, wondering what they were going to do and if they were actually going to fight their fellow student. "The winner of this Election," continued the white clad and ever-so-pure leader of Honnouji, "Will be granted a new Three Star Goku Uniform, regardless of your former rank. All you have to do is win and be named the strongest in the school!" That really caused a commotion down below, as several students began to vocally speak, seeming to not believe their ears. A Three Star Goku Uniform? That was a big deal for some of the One Stars, and a collosal deal for the poverty stricken No Stars. Everyone suddenly seemed far more interested than before. "And due to the Election, school will not be taking place over the seven days. You're all dismissed." As Lady Satsuki turned around and began to walk away, all hell broke lose down below. The students were immediately at each other's throats. Some No Stars were running away, other One Stars were overwhelming Two Stars and dragging them to the ground, and some of them even tried to go after you. You cleared them away with a simple attack, however, and managed to get away before anyone could really get their hands on you. Or perhaps you joined in on the fighting to get some early wins? Who's to say for sure. All you know is that you got a very interesting week ahead of you... The Premise Yeah hi so uh this is a Kill La Kill user warrior tournament thing. If you don't know Kill la Kill, I'll sum up the basics. Teenagers of Honnouji Academy are ruled under a woman called Lady Satsuki, rank in this society and the city around Honnouji is determined by how many stars are on your Goku Uniform, with Three Stars being upper class. School uniforms are made of life fibers, and the more life fibers your suit is made of the stronger you are, with Three Stars being made out of 30% and therefor being the strongest. In this tourney, you will be making a Two Star user or lower, that means club leaders or the...higher end student I guess. They don't go into One Star territory very often so it's odd. You will be the leader of your very own club, any club you want. From Knife Throwing to Knitting to Rollerskating. All I ask is that you don't make a club leader that has already been introduced, such as the knife throwing club, or you make a completely ridiculous club (Genocide Club is not school appropriate!) If you are not sure what you want your Goku Uniform, and therefor your character, to do, I suggest you look at the Two Stars we currently know, which is Takaharu Fukuroda and Omiko Hakodate, and perhaps you can even look at some of the Three Stars such as Nonon Jakuzure or Uzu Sangeyama for inspiration, though if you take inspiration from them, just know that you're going to have to tone down your powers a bit. Character Creation Rules 1. Your character must be a teenager. You're all high school students, after all. 2. Preferably, have your powers involve your club somehow, like how Takaharu is the boxing club leader and has a giant boxing club and great physical strength. 3. Don't go overboard on the powers. nothing ridiculously OP and nothing to do with stuff like time manipulation or earth manipulation. Most of the abilities shown in Kill la Kill involve the body and the uniform, and not effecting things outside of those two objects. That's about it. I'll be making a character below to serve as an example, but after that, it's all yours. My Own Example Name: Tsubasa Kobayashi Age: 15 Club: Horror Movie Club (But they accept all horror media) Appearance: Without the influence of his Goku uniform, he's mostly just a scrawny, unsuspecting kid. He's skinny, has black hair, brown eyes, and a general hunched over and reserved body language. He stands at a little over five feet tall so he's pretty small, and he has a slim build, almost unhealthily skinny. He's also a bit pale, looking a bit like a corpse with how light his skin is. With his actual Goku Uniform, which is simply a mask and a mechanic's style jumpsuit, he grows to be almost six feet in height due to the effects of the Life Fibers on his body. Not only that, but he gains a considerable amount of muscle on his body, becoming much more bulky and swole. His face would then be covered by a mask which molds to his face, complete with a nice, ear-to-ear smile and a pair of unblinking blue eyes. It's seemingly made of plastic, or at least feels like it. His hair also becomes slightly longer and more frizzled. Personality: Well, without the goku uniform taking it's effect he's different, but who cares about that. With his Goku Uniform on he turns into almost the horror character version of the Mask. Or I suppose Art the Clown is just as good of an example. He's a complete psychopath, taking pleasure in the pain of those he specifically points out as his enemies. He mostly tries to stay the silent, stalker-type of killer like Michael Myers or Jason Voorhees, but he's unable to keep that silly facade going for long and devolves into a giggling maniac within the first few moments of a fight. He's incredibly creative, as well, being able to use just about anything around him as a weapon, and he's intelligent enough to make traps, but that's for later. He's not exactly one to think ahead, but that doesn't mean he charges right into a fight. He will take his moment to watch on the sidelines if he is able to, waiting for a good moment to strike, but after that moment he sorta just...doesn't think about what to do next and relies a bit on instinct. Backstory: Tsubasa was always a bit of a lonely boy. Being at Honnouji Academy is really difficult, especially when you're not part of the elite clubs that get you your uniforms, that would raise your social status. He treid to join most of the sports clubs, but they were all far too physically involved for him, and most of the other clubs just didn't interest him. For a moment, he thought he was going to be particularly alone during his time at Honnouji, just another nameless No-Star. That is, until he had found comfort in what was originally a small group of kids, who would meet with him during lunch. They would talk about horror movies, who their favorite slasher was, and the like. Eventually that was starting to become all they ever talked about. It was only a matter of time until Tsubasa had the idea, however, to start a club based off their love of horror movies! Of course, they shortly realized that Horror Movies are something very specific, and therefor not as many people were joining as they hoped, so they eventually incorporated all types of horror media into their fold. It wasn't long until they had enough people to get the club recognized and for him to get a Goku Uniform. Something he didn't expect, but...he wanted to try it out so badly. It was a mask. That was what his Goku Uniform primarily consisted of. It was odd, but they said that was the main component, with the jumpsuit he was given (which was far too big for him) being something only secondary. The mask would seem to speak to him, with that big, wide smile and the goading look in his eyes. Over the next few months, Tsubasa would struggle with that mask, not wanting to put it on because he was afraid of what it was going to do, knowing the power behind even a Two-Star goku uniform. Though, with the Naturals Election coming up...well, now he just has to put it on, doesn't he? 'Powers, Weapons and Abilities: ' 'Supreme Strength: '''When it comes to goku uniform users, they are generally strong. Tsubasa takes that strength and ups it up by about fifty percent. He's strong, even surpassing some of the more casual Goku Uniform users. The life fibers really choose to pump up his body and his musculature, meaning that a straight up fist fight with him would normally end up with the opponent being on the floor bleeding. With one punch he can leave rather big craters in the ground, and he's strong enough to level an entire side of a small building, but that's sort of child's play either way. Basically, whatever faets of strength most goku uniform users show, if they're a two star, he can do it with more ease. '''Expert Stealth: '''His stealth is pretty good, when it comes to it. When he needs to hide, the suit wraps around him and blends into the shadows. If he's in a dark corner, even if it's a particularly small corner of the room, he can hide in it with considerable amount of ease. '''One Final Scare: '''This isn't really anything special, but it's used to trick others into dropping their guard. Tsubasa can go into a state of being where his heartrate is slowed to the point where it almost stops, and his breathing is practically unnoticable because he just doesn't need to do it. This can be used after taking a substantial beating, and then to give his opponent one final scare to hopefully get the upper hand. This loses it's element of surprise if used on the same person more than once, but it's useful when it has to be. '''Blade Glove: '''Though one could argue if he really ''needs a weapon with that strength of his, the life fibers that make up the suit can morph around his hand to form something like a Freddy Krueger gauntlet, mean that he can easily swipe off someone's limbs with a wave of his hand...should a shot connect, that is. He's not exactly known for being fast, so an attack or two are likely going to miss. '''Improvised Weapons: '''Not really something exclusive to him, but worth mentioning. Tsubasa, in this form, is more than capable of turning any object around him into a deadly weapon. From trash cans to pencils to road signs, he can use just about all of them as a weapon, and efficiently enough to get the job done. Though their use on someone using a Goku Uniform is questionable at best... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- And that's all I have for you. Go nuts, but not too nuts. Category:Blog posts